


崩坏

by Dajizhuazi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajizhuazi/pseuds/Dajizhuazi
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	崩坏

ooc:霸痞青年华*伪正人君子西装熙 

1\. 何九华从来就不是个善茬，一身叛骨与锋芒，秉性自带几分邪，斗殴泡妞吸烟酗酒更是样样不落，从他瞳仁里折射出的痞也能窥探一二

二十七八左右顶着一圆寸，上天恩赐一副好骨相，自身锋利的线条就像一把刀，剜刻着少女心底最致命的软肉，一对狐狸眼吸人魄，揉碎一副心脏也不为过，烟圈一吐，七分狂，周身散着淡淡的烟草味混着丝缕檀香，连同揉进三分锐戾，这样的人自然是不缺女人

这些年攥碎了几颗玲珑心，怕是数不过来了

用放浪形容他怕是无法中的，倒不如说他像一头难以驯化的野兽

而且何九华有个大他三岁的哥哥——尚九熙 

2\. 其实并无血缘关系，异父异母，过世叔父家的儿子

不过尚九熙从小就很出色，现在接手家族企业继任公司副总，外人眼中的商业精英

整日里一身笔挺绒蓝色西装，手里拿的最多的就是文件，虽然三十出头但长着一张顶清秀的嫩脸，优于常人高挺的鼻根上还架着副金丝边眼镜，开口也总是极其礼貌的温和男声，总给人一种禁欲的寡淡感

倒可惜了一副顶好的皮囊不苟言笑，总是肃穆庄严的样子，渗透着与模样不符的几分威慑力

不过他的弟弟——何九华，私下里的生活可比普通人糜乱多了，连夜的宿醉都藏不住的那种至极噬髓的腐乐

尚九熙无数次以至尚者的姿态管教何九华，过于频繁地干涉了何九华的自由，正因如此，反倒激起了何九华的征服欲

尚九熙越表现出一副正人君子的模样，何九华望向他眼底的征服欲就多增添几分

3\. 半个月前，从楼上传来嗯嗯啊啊的断续吟喘，甜腻的劲儿比猫爪子挠心上还要糟糕，尽管微不可闻，但还是被何九华捕捉到了

都是成年男性，自然清楚那是干什么才会发出来的声音

顺着声音的指引，何九华窥探到了尚九熙的秘密，忘了被反锁起的门正好泄露了尚九熙不为人见的一幕

他的好哥哥正面色潮红地俯趴在地上，露出两截勾人的白腿大张到几欲与地面平行，紧咬的下唇过电般筛出不成调的嘶哑气音

何九华眼尾轻轻往上挑了挑，呼出口中烟圈，哑着嗓子“事情好像变得有趣了”

指尖殆尽的烟头曳出一缕雾挫入吊灯，模糊出一层看不透的薄汽，仿佛一个秘密嗤笑着正欲撬开另一个秘密

何九华倚在转角处的红木楼梯扶手上，睨着狐狸眼，透过门缝望向过曝的满室春光，狠狠地舔了一下后牙槽，焦褐暗光下高凸的颧骨三分薄情

尚九熙因过度用力的屁股蛋正白里透出一点红，此间翻红软烂的后穴正贪吃着一根假的巨物，随着上上下下的卖力劲，屁股蛋颤出黏手的肉浪，后方还时不时涌出晶亮汁液浇灌着巨物，连带出咕啾咕啾的水音

腿间扭动的巨物也因尚九熙大操大干的姿势而自上而下挂满了泛光的水色

随着臀部动作的加快，尚九熙嘴里的声音也越发不受控制，细喘娇哼逐渐变为被攻溃的浪叫“...嗯...嗯....啊...”

谁能想到平日里西装革履的正人君子竟是这副浪荡样儿

目测尚九熙胯间的东西不算小，已经坚挺到梆硬却依旧是粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，一边随着屁股蛋的扭动肆意乱晃，一边因堆叠的快感可怜地吐出一股股白浊，沾挂到细嫩的腿跟以及平坦的小腹上，甚至还有窜到胸脯上的几滴，流窜的空气中尽是淫靡的气息

“不知道.....在我胯下会不会叫得更迷人...”

等待捕猎的男人发出低哑的危险讯号，不出意外，他将亲手把这层遮羞布掀翻，再烙印上它该有的记号

思绪被抽离，意识被搁浅，尚九熙此刻娇媚的样子该有多勾人，除了何九华没人知道

在蹭到某个敏感点时，就听见一声颤抖着的高亢尖叫，因“过度劳累”淌下的细汗凝成一道道水线顺着白嫩的颈滑进被扯皱的领口内，薄薄的白衬衫一寸寸被洇湿，布料剐蹭着肌肤，堪堪可以窥见藏在里头剧烈起伏的胸脯，连同描现出两侧坚挺娇艳的红樱桃

这具身子看起来可比女人有趣多了！

何九华脑子里的征服欲被一点点唤醒，连同开掘出危险的占有欲念

他想......把他的好哥哥一点点玩坏

盯着正对门缝全部涌进视线的光景，不多时又一撮烟丝被点燃，星火坠地的那刻，唇边吞云吐雾，迷人又危险的眸子眯了起来

只见尚九熙忽然一弓腰，眉毛痛苦样地拧作一团，低垂的脸蛋被达到顶峰的东西喷溅上一股黏腥的浊液，后方巨物也从穴口滑了出来

下陷的细腰霎时不受控地轻颤着，剧烈痉挛的甬道迫使一张一合的软烂穴口淌出大量湿滑汁液，涂满了大腿内侧的嫩肉，一路滴落到身下褐色的地板上，连带在屋顶上幽暗的吊灯下泛起盛邀似的光

此刻尚九熙眼前只剩炸开的虚白，抽力的身子一下子往前栽去，摔在纯洁的柔软地毯上，发出一声暧昧的闷响

连合上腿的力气都没有了，前额几缕被汗液浸透的发丝粘在湿漉漉的眼尾，顶像一朵刚被人狠厉蹂躏过的娇花，剩下的唯一动作，就是粗喘着置换周遭的新鲜空气

门外的何九华抬起刀削似的下颌缓缓起身，内双杀人于无形的狐狸眼也终于睁开，转头的刹那，一侧曝于谲艳的灯影下，一侧匿于黑暗

狩猎开始了，一场无声的伐戮即将用色情的方式屠开黎明里的花

悬在指尖的最后一簇烟灰啪嗒一下摔碎在地板上，吊灯变暗的那瞬，危险的讯息四散开来

咣当一声，门被彻底反锁

挣扎着的呜咽声被堵在唇边尽数撕碎，沉睡在野兽腰间的蛇形皮带缠绕到哥哥纤细白净的手腕上，无力的反抗换来颤栗的惩罚，一阵高过一阵的浪终荡起身子里春水漾开的花

“你引狼入室，我坦荡登堂！”

炽热的气息浇在身子上换来密如细雨的紫红印子，随着月下高起的风声隐约听见“如果你不想让这段视频流出去的话，哥哥....最好听话一点....”

4.用最冷淡的面色与人洽谈，用最噬骨的声音在何九华胯下叫喘

秘密终不再是秘密，它终沦陷为野兽的盘中餐

不过尚九熙绝对对何九华怀有异样的情感，每次闻见何九华深夜归来身上刺鼻的女香，看见领口边落下的扎眼口红印，他就几欲发狂

一种无言的嫉妒迫使撕下平日里淡漠的外衣，然后去挑衅何九华

当然，越是这样，何九华身上竖起来的刺就越棘手

一个连身上的烟草味都带着侵略意味的人怎么可能被人左右

对尚九熙来说，被人抓住把柄的滋味也并不好受，但顶着一副清高的姿态在人身下娇喘的模样也更是难忘

不过....哥哥哭起来的样子可真是让人血气翻腾啊... 

没有人能知道，冠以正气儒雅名号，顶着一张绝顶冷艳禁欲脸的总裁大人到底可以叫出多浪的音儿

夜幕悄悄降临，灯红酒绿的喧嚣声逐渐高起，几方商业巨头聚坐在纸醉金迷的销金窟中，酒水碰撞的声音分外明晰，男男女女乐此不疲

几位衣着暴露的性感女郎被拉来陪坐，摇晃的酒水散出作乐的腐香，不安分的长腿早就勾到人裤角上，深V下的“凶器”更是大胆蹭着对方的胸膛

而尚九熙此刻好像正隐忍着“极大的痛苦”似的，鼻翼下的呼吸紊乱得不像话，连脸上晕开的红都不知是否来自于头顶上的炫光

在一位狐媚举着酒水试图爬向尚九熙肩膀的那刻，右耳内的黑色无线耳机传来危险的警告—“哥哥最好安分一点”

接着被埋在身子里的小玩意被调至最大档，高频的震动不断捣毁理智，灭顶的快感如瀑而来，尚九熙只能难耐地夹紧双腿，努力咽下喉间将要溢出的破碎音节

相比起思想被操控，身子被操控给出的反应要直接真实的多

在电闸被拉下的数秒内，尚九熙已经被何九华粗暴地扔进了车子里，还没来得及爬起，就被扯下腰间皮带绑到了手腕上

依旧是一身绒蓝色西装，不过它很快就要被揉皱，闻着身上堪堪飘出的酒精味，何九华掐灭了手里的烟，压在人身子上

“什么时候改成喜欢女人了，嗯？”

“我是不是说过，你.....别人不能碰...”

手隔着裤料狠狠打了不禁折腾的臀肉一巴掌，神经端传来清楚的痛感，让本就情潮翻涌的身子瞬间颤抖起来，痛觉混着一丝酥麻，连带着体内的小玩意被推向更深处

炸裂的快感是以前从未有过的体验，早就无比敏感的身子本能弓起腰高撅起屁股蛋，以舒缓这无休止堆叠地窒息感

挺翘的臀肉被紧紧包裹在西裤内，上好的丝绒布料勾勒出尚九熙浑圆饱满的臀瓣形状

人还没来得及喘口气，何九华就不留情面似得又是几巴掌，啪啪几声响，屁股蛋颤起几圈肉浪，受了疼的人被动承受这一切，只是发出几声挂了委屈的咽音

这似哭不哭的咽音倒勾的人心痒痒啊... 足以烧起心头的火苗

“别急啊，这夜还长”

骨节分明的指压着人软舌搅动一番，盯着人脸上难耐的模样，一颗烈性催情药被粗鲁地灌进嘴里，顿时让尚九熙口干舌燥，使得本就红扑扑的小脸几欲可以滴出血来，两条长腿更是不安分地乱蹭着身下的车垫

被蹭皱的裤管露出一截脚踝，连本该白净的肌肤都染上了几分催情的红，再加上体内作祟不休的小玩意，顷刻从屁股蛋后方洇开一滩色情的水渍，瞬间将布料浸出一块扎眼的暗蓝色

“你卑鄙....”尚九熙粗喘着

“我卑鄙？忘了昨天找人暗杀我了？”  
“嗯？我的好哥哥”

一份被撕毁的保密协议刷一下丢在尚九熙眼前，被玩弄着的身子不住地战栗

“你.....”

何九华衔住尚九熙无处可逃的下颌，拇指揉了人唇瓣几下，在人极度隐忍的微颤中又舔了人耳垂一口，瞬间一声媚吟从喉头溢出，连唇瓣都好似被寇丹染红一样娇艳

因为常年握枪的手有一层薄茧，再加上药效逐渐起了劲，带给尚九熙的是双重的冲击，他眼前的世界开始一寸寸崩坏

而何九华胯间的东西早就蓄势待发，拉开裤链的一瞬间，紫红粗壮的性器就跟尚九熙打了个照面，尚九熙紧闭的唇被撬开，毫不怜惜地就被东西塞了个满满当当

坚硬灼烫的东西直捣喉头占满口腔，骇人的尺寸将娇嫩的唇瓣撑得浑圆，何九华按着尚九熙的头耸动着胯，进进出出的动作没一会就将人的嘴唇捣弄得酸涩红肿，挣扎无果，只能被迫从喉头钻出呜呜的音儿

随着体内药效的扩散，身子里的情欲开始连叠而至地叫嚣，身上肌肤更以肉眼可见的速度挂了红，连同带出滚烫的温度和空虚至极的痒

不多时，尚九熙软香湿滑的舌居然裹住那圆头，主动吮嘬了对方铃口一下，刺激得何九华差点射出来

“嘶...”

看着人湿漉潋滟的眼圈，更想将人狠狠地欺负到哭，没等人尽兴就将性器拔了出来，不受控制的唾液带出长长的银线滑至耳根

手绕到尚九熙臀后，隔着裤缝用力按揉了穴口几把，早就软烂的穴随着跳动的小玩意倏地一缩，又激出一小摊水渍，直接蹭到了何九华的指节上

何九华拉开指尖上的粘丝送到尚九熙迷离的眼前，尚九熙惊慌地闭上眼撇开头，羞愤至无措

究竟是伦理之间的沦丧，还是心理上的溃陷，亦或是生理上的崩坏

身前危险的狐狸眼似是满意，手一下从有致的腰线滑进臀缝，摸到那截留在体外的细线时，坏心眼似得将身子深处的小玩意噗一下拽出体外，东西碾过甬道，连涌出一股热液，刺激得尚九熙失声，只能高弓起腰，决堤的汁液瞬间沾满光洁细滑的臀瓣

没等适应，两节指就替而代之进去快速顶弄，用力的指深陷进软弹的臀肉里，湿滑紧致的甬道紧紧包裹着指，每一下都泛起噗啾噗啾的水音，当高潮袭来就开始不止地痉挛震颤

被绑起的手无法推开身上的人 ，只能扭动着腰往后缩着屁股蛋

狭窄的车后座还能让人逃到哪里去，再加上身子里荡开的浪越发狂妄，泄力的脚腕被人一把扯住拽回，体内指尖直顶向深处碾到敏感点，快感引爆一片白点，尚九熙嘴里的声音变得无比粘腻

“...嗯....啊...”

这烈性催情药可比小玩具有趣多了，他现在多像只娇媚的猫儿啊.. 

“哥哥，舒服么..嗯？”

“住....嘴...”

“怎么，害羞了？”

虽然没有血缘关系，但名义上是兄弟，而且自从尚九熙对何九华滋生了不该有的情感之时，他就想将这些该死的想法彻底杀死，所以他不惜昨夜买人刺杀何九华，当然这一切并不现实

“可是哥这身子可不是这样回答的啊....”

何九华哂笑着将手从身子里抽了出来，不急不缓扯出一张纸擦着手上的水渍，点燃一根烟，等待着身下人开口求他

尚九熙的身子烧着似的滚烫，后方更是爆开潮浪般的空虚，开始难耐又无助地胡乱蹭着两条腿，连牙尖下的下唇都要被咬破了，前头直挺挺的粉嫩性器也是梆硬，张开的铃口吐出一滴滴清液

淫乱的身子开始去靠近冷源，在触到何九华身体的一刻进退两难

“求我”

“求....求你...”

“求我什么？”烟雾里的男人就像穿人心的毒药

“求你....操....我”

何九华弹了弹指尖的烟灰，锋锐的侧脸在黑暗中狠咂了一下后牙槽，终于尚九熙身上残余的衣服被尽数粗暴地扯下，板正的西服一片狼藉丢入车座下

绵软的身子被平放在车座上，两条腿霎时被人掰到最大，何九华有力的指扣住尚九熙细腰，连指节都用力陷进肉里，一同感受着这身子冒出的暧昧的热气

何九华将头埋在尚九熙腿间，灵巧的舌一下含住前头粉嫩的东西，打着转舔弄吮咬，尤其内敏感至极的铃口更是被无限光顾

前头快感无限攒积，后穴也被手指一下下顶弄，尚九熙嘴里呻吟的调子都变高了，刚要缩着胯逃走就又被摁原处甚至更深，对方鼻尖炽热的气息浇在胯间，蹿至天灵盖的快感无限被放大，顷刻间不禁折腾的东西就在人嘴里又涨大了一圈，没用几下就高弓起胯浪叫着释放在了人嘴里

“不要了...不要了”

“不要可不行，我可想要你”

何九华扶正从裤链中钻出的大家伙，对准娇嫩软烂的穴口，咕啾一声挺胯到底，滚烫的坚硬一下撑满窄致的甬道，激的尚九熙当场一声尖叫

一下下快速耸动着腰，每一下都精准碾过敏感点，臀肉拍打腰胯的声音一声高过一声，连胯骨都用力到恨不得砸进泛红的臀肉里，尚九熙喊叫的音儿都带了哭腔

上上下下的动作将车身晃的不像话，靠近地面的车底更是猛烈振动，就连前方的后视镜都可以清楚地窥见这场激烈的性事

当尚九熙的腿被高架到何九华的肩头上时，黑色丛林中的性器已经整根完完全全顶到了身子最深处，随着频率加快，力度加大，甬道里一股股热液接连浇到进犯的性器上，随着两人连合的地儿一滴滴喷溅而出，洇透身下的大块车垫

尚九熙混了哭腔的甜腻音儿又混进一丝性感的低哑，“你...到底...想要什么？”

“我当然，是想要你！”

何九华抓住人屁股蛋猛地一顶胯，尚九熙抖着腰瞬间弓起身子又重重砸下，何九华趴在人耳边低喘“哥哥最好小声一点，我可不能保证一会儿不被别人看见”

舌尖裹住人胸前红粒反复啃舐吮吸，胯下的攻势也丝毫不减，登顶的快感迫使尚九熙摇着头，一道甩下脖颈的汗落到挂满雾气的车窗上

终于要被尖牙刺破的嘴被何九华的唇堵上，舌尖翻搅着舌尖，喊叫和呜咽一同落回喉间

当体内骇人的性器射出一股热液浇洒在肠壁时，前方失控的铃口也终于喷出一小股浊液，咸腥的气味顷刻灌满窄小的空间

夜还长，谁惊扰了谁的梦......


End file.
